Benny's Love
by matthew.holton3
Summary: When A New Guy Named Spike Moves To Whitechapel High and Benny Falls Head Over Heels How Will The Others React, And What Secrets Might The New Guy Hold Dear, What Wil Happen When A love from Benny's past comes back right as Benny was warming up to Spike? BoyxBoy/BoyxGirl T for Saftey, BennyxOC/BennyxCat Who Will Benny Choose? (story hopefully better than summary)
1. A Spike To The Heart

Benny Weir sat in Biology, the last period of the school day, listening to the teacher drone on and on about mitosis. "Will this never end?" Benny thought to himself. It was Friday and Benny was more than ready to get out of school. He looked over at Ethan who was doodling a spaceship on his completed homework assignment. Benny began motioning to Ethan who turned and looked at him. "After Class?" he mouthed across the isle.

Ethan looked at Benny with a gleam in his eye he knew exactly what Benny was talking about. That was the night that they would finally be allowed to stay home alone without Sarah, and since Jane was going over to her friend's house they were gonna tear it up. Everyone had been talking about this party for weeks and Benny and Ethan could hardly believe it was finally time. The bell rang resulting in Benny shooting out of his desk and out into the hallway heading towards his locker.

"Benny wait up." Sarah called from down the hall, Benny turned towards her as she took notice of his usual messy hair, blue and white striped polo shirt, and tight blue jeans. She motioned down the hall, "You seen the new guy yet?" Benny's gaze followed to where she was motioning, there stood the most amazingly beautiful guy Benny had ever seen. He took in the way his dark black hair flipped messily to the side and the way his dark skinny jeans made his butt look good. He noticed the way his tight white shirt defined his abs, and how cute he looked in his lime green jacket, complimented by his black _Converse_ with splatters of pink and green paint on then.

"Benny, are you even listening?" Sarah asked, her light brown hair falling in curls complimenting her cocoa colored skin nicely. She began playing with the string on her burgundy sweater as Benny continued gazing dreamily towards the perfect guy just feet away from him. Benny nodded an began walking over to the model of perfection. Sarah scoffed as Benny left her alone, she stormed off angrily towards Erica, to confirm the weekends plan of hunting for guy, for dinner, and for the perfect dress for the upcoming formal.

"Hey i'm Benny, I noticed you were new here." Benny said as he approached the guy who had so effectively caught his attention. The guy nodded, a subtle, shy nod. "Well me and my friend were having a party tonight , if you wanna stop by if would be a good way to get to know people." Benny suggested. Again he got the same shy nod, as the students face turned a light pink color.

"Thanks." He said his voice flowing smoothly as he grabbed a black backpack with a big white S sewed into the back. Benny ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something onto it. He handed the paper over to the shy, beautiful, nervous guy.

"That's my number, call me if you need anything okay?" Benny asked. He nodded and took the piece of paper from Benny his hand shaking very slightly.

"By the way, my name's Spike Mitchell." He said quietly as he walked away from Benny heading towards the school entrance. Rory and Ethan approached Benny watching the new guy walk away.

"Who's that?" Rory asked his blonde flyaway hair bouncing as he glided over to Benny. Benny's Gaze followed Spike till he exited Whitechapel high and made his way into the street.

"That's the new kid," Ethan started, "I can't remember his name." Ethan began racking his brain for he name of this unknown guy

"His name's Spike," Benny said. Ethan and Rory pondered the information watching Benny's awkward stare. "Guys?" Benny said waiting for assurance that they were listening.

"Yeah Benny?" Ethan asked as Rory started at Benny waiting for him to say more.

"I think i'm in love." Benny said

**AN: So That Was My First Chapter To My First FanFic On This Site Rate & Review and I Will Try To Add The Next Chapter ASAP**

**If It Sucked Tell Me And What Do You Think Of Spike Is He Just That Perfect Guy Or Do You Think He's Hiding Something?**


	2. Party Time?

Benny's Boy

Chapter 2: Patry Time?

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update thanks for the follows and i hope you like this next chapter.**

"Benny, Stop eatin the food, it's for the guests." Ethan snapped as he crossed to room to finish hanging the confetti streamers. Benny put down the plate and followed Ethan into the living room.

"Come'on E, chill out, everything's gonna work out, I mean look at this place." Benny said holding his hand out to all the decorations. The celing was draped with confetti shooting streamers, giant colored balloons covered the floor, there were three tabels of food, and a disco ball above the dance floor. Ethan smiled at Benny slightly as he walked out of the room to get some final decorations.

"Good point, I just want this to work out, do you know whats on the line here?" Ethan asked. Benny rolled his eyes and followed Ethan pumped for the people to start showing up.

"Our social lives," Benny asked jokingly, "Dude we have people coming here all the way from Hollywood in America, I think it'll be fine." Benny laughed as Ethan began running arounf frantically looking for the mix CD he made for the party.

"People from Hollywood! What? Who?!" Ethan said concerned. Benny smiled and handed Ethan his phone. Ethan opened Benny's texts and saw a list of people from a school called Hollywood Arts. Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Jade West, Beck Olliver, Cat Valentine, and Andre.

'THIS IS MY OATH TO YOU!' Began blaring out of Benny's speakers. His face turned pink as grabbed his phone from Ethan, "You got Benny, who dis?" Benny listen to the line for about a minute, " Yeah see yah then Cat, and no we don't have Bibble.

A loud pounding sound came from the door. Before either of the boys could open it Jesse burst through the door, Benny and Ethan tensed up and took a step back. "Calm down boys, I'M HERE TO PARTY!" Jesse yelled slamming two twelve packs of Bud Light Platnum onto the table. Benny and Ethan exchanged looks of confusion as Sarah burst through the door.

"Jesse, get out. NOW!" Sarah yelled. Jesse turned towards her and began laughing uncontrollably. Sarah grabbed him by the arm and threw him out the door. Benny burst into laughter as Sarah kicked Jesse across town towards the Vampire Council.

Benny's phone began to ring again. 'THIS IS MY OATH TO YOU!' "You got Benny."

"Hey Benny, it's Spike." A shy voice whispered over the phone. Benny couldn't contain his smile. Ethan looked at Benny curiously as a blush grew evident on his face.

"Hey Spike, are you gonna make it to the party?" Benny asked his voice shaking nervously. Ethan rolled his eyes and went to lock his parents stuff in Jane's room. Benny listened as Spike asked him for a ride to the pary. He agreed quickly and ran from Ethan's house to his own, to get the keys from his grandmother.

"Where are you driving to?" Grandma Weir asked curiously, her arms crossed. Benny began stammering over his words. "Spit it out Benjamin." Benny looked down defeated.

" I'm picking up this cute guy named Spike for the secret party we're having at Ethan's house tonight." Benny said with a sigh. His grandmother handed him the keys and walked back to her room with Benny's spellbook in her hand, "Grandma, no fair! What if i need that?!" Benny yelled

"Oh shutup Benjamin, your gonna be late picking up your boyfriend." Grandma Weir replied. An expression of shock spread across Benny's face as he walked out to the car. He got in the driver's seat and navigated his way across town. He pulled in front of Spike's address 1630 Revello Drive.

"Hey Benny." Spike said shyly. Benny looked at him in his nerdy black glasses, wearing a pair of tight white jeans, a green and white striped shirt, a white vest and a pair of green and blue shoes. Benny smiled as Spike sat next to him in the car.

"You look great." Benny said with a blush plastered across his face. Spike looked down at the floor, obviously thinking pretty hard. "What's the matter?" Spike looked up at Benny and shook his head.

"I, uh, I." He looked down embarrased and defeated. Benny pulled the car over in a vacant parking lot and stopped the engine.

"What is it?" He asked, devoting all of his attention to Spike. Spike looked down and began crying softly. Benny pulled him into a hug.

"Rory Vamp- uh Umpire ninja!" Rory yelled noticing Spike's presence. Benny shot up and stared at Rory.

"Rory if you don't get out of this car, now I will kill you!" Benny snapped. Rory jumped out of the car and walked away. Benny turned on the engine and drove the car back to Ethan's house. As they got out of the car Benny got a glimpse of the most beautiful red-haired girl he had ever seen in his life. He looked between her and Spike.

"Benny, I think i love you." Spike muttered as the red haired girl walked up to them.

"Hai, i missed you. So did my brother. But he's in the hospital cause he bite a kangaroo and it kicked him." She smiled at him expecting a hug or at least a reaction.

" Uh, I, Uh." Benny said as he ran off to find Ethan. What was he going to do?

**AN: Spike's Address Is Buffy's on Buffy The Vampire Slayer, yeah i thought i would make it a crossover, and throw a girl in too, leave a response on which one Benny should choose. R&R Ciao!**


	3. Nice Catch

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATLEY, I HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I PRETTY MUCH GOT THE REST OF IT FIGURED OUT AND YES THERE WILL BE A SUPRISE TWIST ON WHO ENDS UP WITH WHO. AND YOU CAN GIVE ME REVIEWS ON WHO YOU THINK EACH OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS SHOULD END UP WITH: RORY, BENNY, SPIKE, CAT, TORI, SARAH, ETHAN, AND ERICA.**

~~Spike's POV~~

"Benny, I Think I Love You." I Muttered. Benny looked at me then up at a red-haired girl who was walking over to us. She began talking, but i was to busy hating her for the way Benny's eyes we're locked on her to pay attention.

"Uh, I, Uh." Benny stammered. He ran off into the house quickly. The girl just turned to watch him go. She began twirling her hair on her finger and smiling.

"What?" I asked, noticing her staring at me. She smiled innocently and laughed some more, I turned around to see a fat bird behind me bobbing it's head up and down.

"He's so big." She said in a high pitched voice. The bird flew away causing her to direct her attention to me. "Hi, I'm Cat." She said. I looked at her. Was she serious? Cat?

"Uh, hi I'm Spike." I Replied looking awkwardly behind her for a familiar face. A cocoa skinned girl walked into view behind her. I met her at school today, but i couldn't remember her name. She turned and flashed a smile at me motioning for me to come over to her. The perfect distraction.

"Nice name, Got any Bibble?" Cat asked. I shook my head then, looked at the girl again, Sarah.

"Excuse me, Cat, I have to go meet someone." She watched as i manuvered my way through the crowd of people over to Sarah. She flashed me another smile and grabbed my arm.

"Come with me i got some people I want you to meet." Sarah said. I Followed her as we weasled our way through the dozens of people. Sarah drug me over to a tall blonde girl. She was wearing a one armed black dress with slits down the black and a pair of black heels.

"Spike, Erica, Erica, Spike." Sarah said with a smile. Erica just scoffed and looked at me. The smile left Sarah's face, "Erica, you said, you'd be nice."

Erica rolled her eyes and fake smiled, "This better Sarah, I thought 3 geeks was enough." I Just looked down at my feet my face dropping, Geek. She didn't even know me and she called me a geek. I wonder who the other three geeks were.

I Walked away from Sarah and Erica who had begun arguing. I Bumped into a tall, dark, handsome guy. I Looked up at him a look of fear on my face.

"Watch it freak!" he yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at us. I Began stammering for an excuse, anything to get me out of this unharmed. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked sarcastically, shoving me to the ground. I just sat there, looking around at everyone laughing at me.

"No I don't have it!" Cat yelled innocently from the crowd. I frownded, she was making it so hard not to like her.

"Spike?" Benny's voice called from across the room. My embarassment grew, my whole face turning red. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door leaving behind Benny, Sarah, Erica, Cat, and the hundred or so other laughing people. I ran up the street, not knowing where to go. I turned what seemed like a hundred corners and finally ended up somewhere familiar.

I walked up the sidewalk that led into the school, groaning at the pain in my feet. Why did I run? Benny would have understood. He just thinks you a geek anyway. All these things began running through my mind, I barley noticed the dark figure walking up to me. A low growl came from the person or thing that was walking towards me.

"Hello?" I called towards it. As he it passed under the security light I saw his face, the dark angel that pushed me down minutes ago. He looked different though, his features had darkened and fang stuck down past his lips. I gasped before turning and running into the school.

"Come on Spikey, don't you wanna play a game?" He called towards me. He began slowing down, teasing me, making me think it was possible for me to get away. I ran around the corner and ducked into my locker, hoping he wouldn't find me. I held my breath trying not to let him hear me. "Spike your gonna have to do better than that." He called walking past the locker.

"Ow." I whispered as a piece of ripped metal caught on to my skin slicing a nice thin line. Seconds later the door was ripped from the locker and I was held in the air by my throat.

"Did you think you could get away from me?" He asked anger spreading across his face. I gasped for air hoping someone who come to help me.

"Jesse let him go!" Sarah yelled rushing him and knocking him to the ground. I took in deep breathes of air filling my lungs quickly. "Benny and Ethan are outside Spike, Go!" Sarah yelled at me. I stood in shock as the fangs protruding from her mouth became visable.

" Three geeks for the price of one." Jesse smiled, tossing Sarah into the air. She flew at him kicking him in midair knockin ghim back a few feet. I ran as fast as my feet would go to the exit, Benny greeted me with a hug before hurrying me into the car.

"E, Drive!" Benny yelled, Ethan put the car in drive and zoomed out of the parking lot. He drove to an unfamiliar house and stopped the car.

"Where, What, How?" I Asked my questions becoming words soup. Benny flashed me a toothy grin and helped me out of the car.

"We'll explain everything." Benny reassured me, we walked up the path leading to the door of the unfamiliar house.

A loud yell rang through the air. I Turned to see Sarah smashing into the car, denting the hood. Jesse had my in his grip in no time, I looked down and saw Benny and Ethan helping Sarah. Benny began looking around frantically. He looked up and saw Jesse holding me almost 20 feet in the air.

"Spike!" Benny yelled. I clenched my eyes closed at Jesse took us higher.

"Oops, My Bad." Jesse said, letting me go. My heart fell to my stomach as I began falling to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, realizing that this was the end.

Something grabbed me stopping me before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was caught by a tree branch that had hooked onto my hood. I was now only 7 feet in the air. I heard a snap and then I felt a pair of arms catch me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by beautiful eyes that resembled sparkling blue ocean water. I Smiled as I realized that I wasn't dead.

"Aye, I'm Niall." Niall. He Caught Me. He Saved My Life. Niall.

"Spike." I replied.

**OKAY YES IM DOING A SUPER CROSSOVER THING, MBAV, VICTORIOUS, AND NOW ONE DIRECTION (AND BUFFY'S ADDRESS) WILL I EVER STOP?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MR. HORAN SAVING OUR SPIKE IN HIS TIME OF NEED.**


End file.
